samurai8fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Linha do Tempo
Esta é uma linha do tempo baseado nos eventos da serie. Years before SS *Acala arrives in this universe *Star, Planets, Galaxies and Life was born *'Acala' created the Wabi-Sabi *Kala becames Acala's student *'Fudo Myo-o' created the Sistema Samurai **Locker Balls **Licenses of the Quatro Escolas ***Kongo-Yasha School ***Gozanze School ***Daiitoku School ***Gundari School *'Kala' leaves Acala side *'Kala' found his own School, the Escola Ususama and becames his First Head *'Acala' sealed his powers inside two boxes: Caixa de Pandora and Caixa de Mandala *Yaksha was born *Yaksha becomes a Samurai *Yaksha becames the First Head of Kongo-Yasha School Aprox. 100 years before SS *Mujin was born *Sa was born *Daruma was born *Baku was born *'Sa' becomes a Princesa *'Mujin' becomes a Samurai *'Baku' becomes a Princess *'Daruma' becomes a Samurai *Makami was born Aprox. 50 to 100 years before SS *Ata was born *'Yaksha' becomes Daruma's Master *'Ata' becomes a Samurai *'Daruma' becomes Ata's Master *'Ata' download a Kongo-Yasha License and becames a Kongo-Yasha School member Aprox. 50 years before SS *'Ata' betrays Kongo-Yasha School and join the Ususuma School becoming Kala's right hand *'Daruma' was caught in a trap and have his Key Holder Makami stolen, your Princess Baku murdered and your body traped in a cat form *'Daruma' learn the Olho da Mente *'Daruma' download a Full Master License of Kongo-Yasha School and becames the Second Head. *'Daruma' departure in a mission with with your Ship Holder Yoken to find the Pandora's Box and the Seven Keys to open it Unknow Year before SS *'Daruma' finds the First child that can be a Key Box *'Daruma' finds the Second child that can be a Key Box *'Daruma' finds the Third child that can be a Key Box *'Daruma' finds the Fourth child that can be a Key Box *'Daruma' finds the Fifth child that can be a Key Box *'Daruma' finds the Sixth child that can be a Key Box *'Daruma' finds the Seventh child that can be a Key Box *'Ususuma School' starts a project to create Seven Artificial Key Box to open both Mandala's Box and Panodra's Box *Benkei was born *'Benkei' becames a Samurai *Ushiwakamaru was born *'Benkei' try to download a Gozanze Style License but he fails *Hagamichi was born *Un was born Aprox. between 15 and 20 years before SS *Dr. Furuta is the Head of this project called The Spare Key Project *Ryu was born *Nanashi II was born Aprox. 15 years before SS *Ikkaku, Nikaku, Nanakaku, Hachikaku and other four boys was born from the Spare Key Project *'Furuta' betrays the Ususuma School and depart with Hachikaku, renaming him Hachimaru and the Takatsuna's Samurai Soul to a unknown planet on the Galactic Ball Region *Sanda was born *Nanashi was born *Ann was born *Yoku was born *'Benkei' becomes Yoshitsune disciple Aprox. between 5 or 7 years before SS *'Anns mother dies *'Ann's adoptive brother dies *'''Ann's starts to train to become a Princess *'Sanda' takes the Samurai Ritual *'Benkei' sabotage the result *'Yoshitsune try to kill '''Sanda' to him becomes a Samurai, but his mother protect him and Benkei take a opportunity to kill Sanda's Mother * '''Sanda's Mother dies *'Yoshitsune' dies *'Benkei' take care of Sanda and stole Yoshitsune Samurai Soul and his Ship Key Holder Oniwakmaru * Sanda changes his name to Kotsuga 8 years before SS *Nanashi close yourself in the dormitory 1 month before SS *'Kotsuga' finds a amnesiac Samurai called Ryu on unknow planet Start of the Series (SS) - Year 0 • Capítulo 1 *'Hachimaru' and his Pet Holder Hayataro are introduced *'Hayataro' finds Daruma in a sleep mode *'Furuta' tries to buy a Locker Ball from a Ronin to construct a mobile device to Hachimaru *'Hachimaru' becames a Samurai *'Hachimaru' fights Ronin *'Ronin' dies • Capítulo 2 *'Hachimaru' knows Nanashi • Capítulo 4 *'Daruma' becames Hachimaru's Master *'Hachimaru' knows Ann *Niri find the Hachikaku's Location after him becomes a Samurai *'Ata' use one of the his Samurai Souls to conjure a body to go to the Hachikaku's location *'Ata' arrives in the Moon *'Garudas ship '''Samurai' dies *'Princess Sa' dies *'Mujin' dies *'Ata' find Hachikaku *'Incarnated Ata' is defeated *'Furuta' dies * Hachimaru, Hayataro'', '''Daruma and Ann leaves the the planet to find the other Key Box • Capítulo 17 * They arrives on the Shaft Station to gather suplies to travel *'Kotsuga' and Ryu invades the Yoken